


以我的名讳发誓

by permanganateion



Series: 饥饿游戏au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hunger Games Tributes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags Are Hard, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 该归给罗琳的归给罗琳饥饿游戏au，第二区贡品！西里斯，第七区贡品！莱姆斯顺带一提，饥饿游戏au应该会被我写成一个系列，不是长篇（因为我不写/写不了长篇，绝对坑，长篇永远只有第一篇）都在同样背景下、不同时期的短篇故事，可以视为连贯的故事，但是分开看也不会有所影响
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 饥饿游戏au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	以我的名讳发誓

**Author's Note:**

> **该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 饥饿游戏au，第二区贡品！西里斯，第七区贡品！莱姆斯  
> 顺带一提，饥饿游戏au应该会被我写成一个系列，不是长篇（因为我不写/写不了长篇，绝对坑，长篇永远只有第一篇）  
> 都在同样背景下、不同时期的短篇故事，可以视为连贯的故事，但是分开看也不会有所影响

莱姆斯非常确定布莱克看到他了。

他躲在树上，试图躲避那些职业贡品的，他离宙斯之角还太近不够深入树林。职业贡品们像是食物链最顶端的狩猎者一般，趾高气扬的巡视自己的领土，一路上还不断的相互聊天打趣发出声音告诉别人自己在哪里。或许这正是他们想要的，看着其他区域来的贡品四处逃窜。愚蠢的职业贡品，莱姆斯心想。

而后他们几个分散找寻猎物。莱姆斯从远处就看到布莱克负责他所在的这个区域。随着他接近，他发现布莱克平常总是带着的那种优雅的微笑消失了，取而代之的是莱姆斯没看过的表情。那是个很私人的情绪，就好像是他被狠狠摧残、被撕碎再重新缝合之后的空洞，那个表情好令人悲伤。莱姆斯愣住了，他不懂为什么布莱克会露出那种表情。他可是个大名鼎鼎的布莱克，他们家族的人每个人都在饥饿游戏中获胜过：他的那些堂姐们，还有他们的父母，跟再上面的父母，就好像饥饿游戏是布莱克们某种该死的成年礼一样。布莱克根本没什么好担心的，其他包括莱姆斯自己在内的所有贡品早注定要死在这里，而布莱克则会成为又一个冠军。他为什么露出那样的表情？

然后第二区的布莱克家族标志性的银灰色眼睛抬头对上了他的，一、两、三、四、五，整整五秒。莱姆斯看到他手上那把银色的弓箭还有背上的箭筒开始恐慌，但是布莱克没有举起弓箭瞄准。他甚至还没有收起那幅令人心痛的表情然后戴上面具。他掉头走去。一阵子后远处传来布莱克抱怨的声响说要回宙斯之角了。

莱姆斯非常确定布莱克看到他了。那为什么他还活着？为什么他要替他把其他职业贡品引开？

他没放任自己多想，他也没时间多想，在其他贡品远离之后继续朝着森林深处前进。

莱姆斯再一次看到布莱克是在几天后。

莱姆斯不想再碰到其他贡品，不想动手杀人（虽然这好像就是这个游戏的宗旨）。所以他一直绕着别人走。他可是来自第七区，树林正是他的主场。他毫不费力的从一棵树跳到另一棵树，穿梭在树林之间，采集能吃的果实。晚上睡在树上太冷了，他利用白天睡觉，晚上凭藉着自己傲人的夜视能力穿梭在森林之中。生活在树上、被树叶环绕让他想起家乡。

由于水源问题，莱姆斯一直待在一条小河附近没有离的很远，隔一阵就往上游移动阵地。他把整个竞技场大致都绕过了一遍，除了宙斯之角一旁的湖以外这是唯一一个干净的水源。待在制高点让他有优势，在河水附近让他可以随时观察来这里取水的其他贡品。

除了一直待在宙斯之角的专业贡品们，加上莱姆斯剩下的五个贡品都待在这附近。第十区跟第五区的女孩一起行动，昨天才来这里取过水；剩下的两个第六区的贡品则是早上来过。

原本这是个挺平静的一天，昨天也没有响起大炮的声响，场上现在还有13个人。莱姆斯心想什么时候游戏设计师才会安耐不住而介入，把他们赶到一起。毕竟这就是凯匹特观众想看的不是吗？各个区域的小孩自相残杀，这不正是他们想要的戏剧效果？

直到下午，一阵巨响之后，大炮声响起，碰！碰！碰！碰！碰！碰！响了总共六声。莱姆斯终于了解为什么这两天如此的平静。他转头看向宙斯之角那边，一定有哪个贡品去捣了黄蜂窝。现在那个方向飘起浓浓的黑烟。他离开原本的树，跳到隔壁那棵。

几十分钟后，一个人影蹒跚的半走半跑到河边。是布莱克。他磅一声的面朝上倒在河边，背包丢在一旁。莱姆斯不知道他是死了还是活着，看上去没什么外伤，大炮过了好久也都没响。莱姆斯犹豫了好久，最后决定过去查看。如果布莱克昏迷了，他可以看一下他背包里面装的有什么有用的东西。

他把刀子握在手上，靠近之后，发现布莱克整身都布满了灰尘脏污，看起来就是刚从爆炸现场逃脱出来，他那头乌黑的长发没被发带束起，散落在————

“我知道我长得很好看，所以你是要一直盯着我看还是要说些什么，Seven[1]？”

莱姆斯吓了一跳，布莱克根本没有张开眼睛，却准确的对着他的方向说话，而且还知道他是谁。

“你知道吗，你走路跟一头熊一样，脚步声太大了。”布莱克睁开他风暴般的眼睛，毫无偏差的抬头对上莱姆斯的，他接着问，“刚刚响了几声？”

他是想确认自己的同伴还剩下多少个，然后去找他们会合吗？那莱姆斯到底要不要说实话？

“⋯⋯⋯六声。”

“六声？！”布莱克惊呼，“啧！漏了哪一个？”

“漏了哪一个？”莱姆斯疑惑的问，然后顿时理解了他在说什么，“等等那个爆炸是你弄的？！”

“正是在下。”布莱克朝着他展开一个灿烂的笑容，莱姆斯心跳漏了一拍，“顺带一提，我给你带了礼物，在我背包里。”

“什么礼物？”莱姆斯问，但是布莱克没有搭理他，前者把身上弄脏的衣服脱掉，然后翻身滚进河水里。

布莱克就像个玩水的大狗一样，看起来暂时没有要从水里出来的意思。莱姆斯再三犹豫后把刀子暂时收了起来。他很清楚如果布莱克想要杀他的话根本不费吹灰之力，布莱克肯定知道要怎么使用宙斯之角的上百种武器，还有其他两百种徒手杀死一个人的方法。

莱姆斯拉开布莱克随手放在一旁的背包，旁边放着他先前见过的银色弓箭。背包里面有一包饼干、两包干粮、一包牛肉干、一个半满跟另一个满的塑胶水壶、好几把不同的刀子插在附给他们的皮带上、一个轻薄的睡袋、一盒火柴、一小个医疗包、跟一瓶用来净化水的碘液——看来布莱克计划炸掉整个宙斯之角还有他的职业贡品同伴不是出于冲动，他显然有时间打包行李——然后还有，老天，两把收在防护壳里的斧头！他近乎虔诚的捧起那两个银色的金属制物品，此时布莱克已经玩够水了，把自己的衣服清洗干净后只穿着内裤整个人湿淋淋的走回莱姆斯旁边。

“喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”布莱克边说边从他的头发尽量挤出水分，然后用条类似藤蔓的水生植物绑到脑后。

莱姆斯在手里掂了掂重量，第二区出品的武器保证了它的完美品质，恰到好处的平衡。莱姆斯最后还是问了，“为什么？”

布莱克在他一旁优雅的盘腿坐下，靠近之后他身上的擦伤还有一些细小应该是被爆炸扬起的碎片划的伤口在雪白的肌肤上显现，底下的陈年伤痕已经愈合泛白。他不像莱姆斯这几天已经掉了快十磅，莱姆斯都可以隔着自己的皮肤数出肋骨数目，布莱克瘦了一些，但显然吃了不少东西。他无意识的篡紧手里潮湿的衣物。在莱姆斯旁边的时候他似乎没有想要戴上那个优雅傲慢的微笑，他感觉就像是一个很真的大孩子，或是说一条黑色大狗可能更准确。

“因为你说得对，”布莱克转头对上莱姆斯的视线，目光看进他的灵魂深处，“你跟我都不属于这个游戏。”

这不是莱姆斯第一次跟布莱克说话。

在训练周的某一天，他在电梯里碰上了布莱克。

在电梯里碰上其他贡品一直都挺尴尬的。他们总不可能像在学校里遇到熟人那样开始闲聊，嘿你刚刚训练的怎么样？噢挺不错的我已经准备好被送上绞刑台然后争夺活到最后的刽子手的机会了。这个想法几乎让他失笑。

莱姆斯感受到布莱克打量的视线，他无畏的对上。绿色对上灰色，棕发对上黑发。然后布莱克打断了这片沉默。

“你看上去不像是属于这个游戏的人，”布莱克转头结束了对视，“你太温柔了。”

莱姆斯皱眉，职业贡品都像是这样的吗？他回话，“你不也不属于这里吗？”

布莱克明显因为他的回话而愣了一下。莱姆斯的楼层到了，他迈步离开，结束了这段没头没尾的对话。任凭布莱克一个人咀嚼他的话语。

莱姆斯不得不承认，布莱克是个挺不错的陪伴。

首先他擅长射箭。在他们一起走在树林的三十分钟内，他就猎到了两只野鸡，干净俐落的直穿喉咙（这还是在莱姆斯用他所谓“熊一般的脚步声”在一旁的时候）。由于现在只剩下七个人，活下来的那个职业贡品应该受了伤，而剩下几个不会赶贸然攻击。于是莱姆斯生火烤熟了鸡肉，而布莱克——莱姆斯提醒自己，是西里斯，他非常讨厌人家以姓氏称呼他——西里斯再去附近猎多点动物，因为他刚得知莱姆斯多少天没有吃过蛋白质，难怪你瘦了至少十磅，他大惊小怪的说，然后不顾莱姆斯的反对去找肉了。

再来西里斯挺幽默的。他从训练时第三区女孩做的蠢事，说到自己小时候差点一把把厨房烧了。莱姆斯不是话多的类型，但是他真的很想念除了自己以外的说话声跟欢笑。

莱姆斯的思绪飘到总有那么一天西里斯和他得刀刃相向，不管他现在表现的多友善，这就是现实，这就是饥饿游戏。这个竞技场最后只能有一个人活着走出去。莱姆斯知道自己是不可能赢得了西里斯的。他只寄望西里斯能让他死的痛快。

莱姆斯太沉浸在自己的世界里，没有注意到西里斯已经打猎完回来，腰带上挂着一只兔子跟一只松鼠。他走到莱姆斯后面，然后恶作剧般的出声吓他。

“这么没有警戒心可不行哦。”在西里斯发出第一个音节的时候，莱姆斯已经反射动作抄起一旁的斧头，转身往后砍去，要不是西里斯反应快拿弓去挡，他现在已经人头落地了。

“卧槽你反应也太大了吧！”

莱姆斯的斧头卡在了弓上，给了他时间看清面前的人是自己的同伴他这才放下警戒，“你走路怎么没有声音，我差点削掉你的脑袋！”

西里斯又回到那个懒洋洋的笑容，看起来丝毫不像刚捡回一条小命，“不然人家为什么叫我Padfoot[2]？”

西里斯费了不少力气才把斧头从弓上面拔下来。靠近底部的地方缺了一角，他心疼的要莱姆斯跟他的宝贝弓道歉，莱姆斯面无表情的翻了他一个白眼。然后西里斯一边把猎物的内脏清干净，一边跟他解释Padfoot的代表含义。

“我们布莱克家族每个人都有自己代号，我的是Padfoot，因为我走路轻巧无声；我三个堂姐分别是Hyena，Hawkeye跟Fang[3]，贝拉有点，”西里斯在太阳穴旁挥了挥手指，“喜欢尝试‘新鲜’事物；多米是个神射手，跟她相比我根本是在玩过家家；西茜最擅长用毒。”

这天下午在西里斯的滔滔不绝下过完了。天色暗了，他们把剩下的时间拿来搜寻适合过夜的树木，莱姆斯顺便教西里斯怎么爬树。由于西里斯比自己高了半颗头，又重了快二十磅，多亏了他手脚灵活，初次尝试就能爬到40呎的高度已经算是很不错了。然后他要西里斯用腰带把自己绑在树上防止掉下去。

在莱姆斯帮西里斯把睡袋铺开，背包也牢牢的绑在一旁之后准备跳到另一颗树上过夜，西里斯犹豫的开口了。

“那个⋯睡袋挺大的，要不跟我挤一挤吧，晚上挺冷的不是吗？”

莱姆斯没想过西里斯会邀请他一起共用睡袋，允许他侵犯自己的私人领域到这个地步。等他回过神来的时候，他已经窝在暖和的睡袋里面，两个正值时期的少年挤一个睡袋还是挺勉强的，位置不大，又要放着自己摔下树，西里斯的手最后枕在了他脑后。

黑夜降临，国歌放完之后开始死亡简报，第一区的男孩女孩，接着是第四区的男孩女孩，这代表活下来的职业贡品是第二区的女孩。

西里斯哀嚎了一声，“不是吧为什么偏偏是萝丝？”

莱姆斯等到照片放完后确认今天的六名死者才问，“萝丝？你那区的女孩？”

今天是阴天。黑暗中纵使是莱姆斯也只能看到西里斯的大致轮廓，而且靠在人家肩头再抬头看他这个举动太暧昧了。他与其说是看到、不如说是感觉西里斯皱了眉头。

“对，萝丝，萝瑟琳·卡罗[4]。”西里斯停顿了一下，“我跟她从小就认识了。”

莱姆斯没有再追问。想必到最后要杀死自己的旧识这样的念头肯定很难受。但是西里斯继续说了下去，

“她很厉害，会是我们主要的对手。”

莱姆斯没想到西里斯已经把自己归类在“我们”里面了。他转头看他，西里斯的眼睛已经闭上了，“睡吧，”他说，“为了找你我今天走了好多路。”

莱姆斯怀着满腹的疑问，但是顺从的闭上眼睛，在身旁人的体温催眠下睡着了。

隔天没有发生什么特别的事情，显然凯匹特的观众对于昨天西里斯带给他们的精彩演出很满意。游戏设计师还在观望这个新的组合会产生什么火花。也许他们是在等西里斯杀掉我，莱姆斯心想，等待一场背叛好戏。

晚上他们一样爬上树两个人窝在睡袋里，莱姆斯对于自己如此熟悉西里斯的一举一动感到惊讶。他靠在西里斯肩头，感觉很⋯自然（feel just....right），感觉⋯感觉好像他一生都在流浪，而他终于到家。

莱姆斯被自己的想法震撼到了，突然意识到自己的心脏为什么狂跳。

国歌播完后没有死亡名单，世界又回归寂静。莱姆斯过了好久后小声的询问。

“Pads，为什么你第一天的时候没有杀我？”

西里斯睁开了眼睛，他知道以一般人的夜视能力西里斯应该只看得到他的眼睛，然而今晚的月光已经够莱姆斯看清楚他脸上的表情。银色的眼睛反映着月色，明亮如黑夜中的鬼火。

“⋯⋯⋯我不知道，我就是做不到。你跟其他贡品不一样。”西里斯不想让收音捕捉到他的声音，他不想让其他人听到，他只想告诉莱姆斯。于是他贴着莱姆斯的耳朵低语，用没有第三个人能听到的音量说话，“他们在乎的是离开这里，是获胜之后的荣华富贵，不介意手段、不介意杀戮、不介意走出场后的自己双手沾满鲜血，再也不是从前的那个自己。”

“但是你不一样。你不想伤害别人，那种残暴不是你的天性。你不愿意把胜利建立在夺人性命之上。你在这里，但你没有改变，你还是你。”西里斯的手拨开莱姆斯额前的碎发，“像我说的，你太温柔了，不属于这个游戏。”

“像我这种专业贡品，从小就被训练夺人性命。这是错的。我心里一直知道这件事，但不愿承认。是你点醒了我，看穿我虚假伪装底下的不情愿。”

然后西里斯谈论布莱克家里发生的事，那些伴随着鞭打的训练，那些反覆撕开又愈合的伤口，那个没有欢笑的格里莫广场。那些黑暗、那些疼痛。莱姆斯允许了西里斯收紧的手臂，让西里斯把他整个人抱在怀里，莱姆斯握住了他环着他肩膀的手。任凭空气中的暧昧发酵。

等莱姆斯的呼吸平稳，陷入沉睡好一阵子之后，西里斯还没睡着。他的目光温柔的注视着莱姆斯，在他发间落下一吻。

“我会把你弄出这里。我们会手牵着手走出这天杀的竞技场。我们可以搬去你家乡的胜利者村落，远离第二区，远离格里莫广场，远离所有其他的布莱克。然后我们可以在那里永远快乐的生活下去。

“以我的名讳发誓，Moony。”

end. 

[1] Seven：因为莱姆斯来自第七区所以西里斯叫他Seven。曾经在某篇饥饿游戏au的亚梅看过类似的用法，这个可爱的主意不属于我。

[2] Padfoot：Padfoot代表走路无声这个设定来自于Lyla的《七发子弹》。我不拥有这个设定。

[3]  
贝拉-Hyena（鬣狗）：鬣狗拥有十分强大的消化系统，就连一般动物无法消化的皮毛、骨头都能消化。借此指贝拉的疯狂及不同一般人。  
绝对不是因为我想不到更好的动物了  
多米-Hawkeye（鹰眼）：多米是神射手，西里斯的射箭就是她教的  
西茜-Fang（毒牙）：fang可以用来指蛇的毒牙或是犬科的獠牙。借指西茜善用毒。

[4] 萝瑟琳·卡罗（Rosaleen Carrow）自创人物，因为不想用现存人物所以从纯血二十八家族里随便挑了个姓然后随便挑了个名字。


End file.
